gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ethanthegamer
ETG confesses I am really, really glad that I am part of Game Ideas Wiki, but there's something I have to say, I don't know how to put it...I was the "A Wikia contributer" that was editing a few stuff without permission and so I say, I am sorry. <:( But from now on, i'm only gonna have permission from one of the administers (if I remember to) . :) I also was that user that made 2 new game ideas: Sonic Diner and Sonic Battle: Rumbling Brawl. Please forgive me and I hope we get along. :D You're cool with me now. Might want to calm down, though, as you seem a little excitable and/or hyper. Maybe just excited to be on the wiki? Anyway, maybe you wouldn't mind testing a new layout that I'm working on. As you are a newer user and could give a fresh opinion. As for the social networking, we are going to refrain from that for a little while, as we want the wiki to be appealing before we get out there and are judged. Good to be working with you, and hope that we can mutually benefit from this. GG445 (talk) 22:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) So what new project are you doing? And you've seen the new wiki I made and/or seen my blog? :D Ethanthegamer 22:42, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes i saw your blog and two games that you made. Keep up the good work. I will have the project details in my blog in maybe a few minutes. GG445 (talk) Really glad that you're a part of the team, Ethanthegamer. Hopefully you'll contribute a lot to this wiki and make lots of great Game Ideas. I like that you'll be adding original series. I've been making some myself. Also, Epic Saga is a very popular idea on this wiki, if you have not already noticed. You can take a look at all four titles of the series. You might also notice that users from the wiki are characters, like Ouroburos, Geniusguy445 and me, Beecanoe. If you want to be a part of it, which is perfectly fine if you don't, let me know. Welcome to the wiki and happy editing. Beecanoe 00:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll need some drawing lessons, hey I just found a contest! Drawing Lessons Contest: Who ever helps me result the bestest drawing for a character or w'ever, will be the earliest person to see my result! ^o^ ...OK! I'll do it! I'll be the character for your series. :) Just introduce me and give me the description of this series and also introduce and decript me to other original series. Plus CvS3. Great! I'll need to somehow find a way to put your character into the story. However, your username doesn't sound like the name of a video game character. All it needs is a minor tweak is all I'm asking. Epic Saga in a nutshell is a highly popular game idea with two major teams being playable: a team of well-known video game heroes, and a team of completely new user-based villains. In the end, both teams come together to defeat an even greater evil. You know, Ouroburos and I are considering a fifth Epic Saga title. It may work better if you became a new character in that title. Your edits have all been legit, and I'm amazed that you can become one of us in a matter of a few days. However, a few pages are incomplete, and if they aren't expanded, they will be useless on this wiki. They're good ideas, and I'm looking forward to seeing them, because some are excellent. It'd be a shame if you didn't attend to all of them. Beecanoe 01:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll work on them tomorrow...unless someone else uses the computer. :P Ethanthegamer 01:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Say... How do you guys add those "Content Box" things that navigates you to the paragraph that you're trying to reach? If I know what you are talking about, they appear automatically when you have 5 (I think) headings in your article. In other news, right beside the publish button, there is a "preview" button. That way you can check your changes so you don't have to use a lot of edits for the same thing. Also, there is a down arrow at the top of the page where you can say "edit". That will allow you to edit the ENTIRE article, not just a single section. Another way to decrease your edit count. That is a good thing, because other people will question if you are actually being constructive on other wikis. They may think you are making up edits. If you do it like I described, you build credibility. GG445 (talk) OK, thanks! :D "Peter Griffin: What the hell is this?! For crying out loud someboby throw a pie!" Ethanthegamer 01:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Long time, no see! Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, guys. My mom has been saying recently that I've been using the computer too much, so I'll use the computer during the weekend from now on, but not starting now. ;) Ethanthegamer 17:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ehhhh, not really. You are almost constantly on. But whatever. When making a new article, there are three options for new pages. click the bottom one, the one which is blank. The templates you are using are for users, not content. Reminding reminders, GG445 (talk) K, i understand. But making categories are so easy that anyone can do. I will look at our other game idea page if you provide a link. I'll tell everyone what I'm doing if this goes through. Anywho. I will make the Game Idea category that you should spread over to all ideas on the wiki. And your video ideas wiki has some stuff you can have here. Make a trailer? Post it with the article. BTW most of us others are busy with school these three weeksish coming up. So you probably wont see much change yet. So, just gimme the link to the ideas page, and I'll see what I can do. GG445 (talk) I've been looking at your comment for 5 min, and still don't get it. If you mean categories, go to a page, scroll to the bottom, and click any categories listed. That might answer your question. Yami the Shinhog Yami the Shinhog is a new Sonic character based on the SEGAMF series. He is created when the "wind of gods" pulled the dark side of Sonic out thus creating a wild beast. Sonic no longer has a Dark form but Yami is playable! ^_^ He has darker fur than Shin Dark Sonic and his gloves and shoes are replaced by cuffs and chains. They turn black when he changes into his stronger form, Kyūkyoku no Yami. New GameCom series Coming soon...just until I move in to a new house...which is a couple of weeks. :P Ethanthegamer 01:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Is this your IP address? User:69.47.33.220 I ask because we have been encountering problems as mentioned here.... Thanks for checking. Geniusguy445 (talk) Video ideas Thenks for using a template to let me know. But I made my own template entitled template:remove. I think that one's a bit nicer. Plus, it allows you to say what major change is occuring to the article "change:" and how long it should take to resolve it "length:". E.g. you type. or So if you could use that, that'd be great. Thanks, Geniusguy445 (talk) 19:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) FF chess Have you ever heard of a board game called Stratego? It's like blind chess and risk. You set up pieces like chess (but in any order you want across fourish rows) and the point is to get the flag. Different pieces do different things, but the other player doesn't know which are which. If you could computerize it and maybe update it if necessary, It'd be a cool game idea to make. Geniusguy445 (talk) "Oh wait, this isn't the camera." 02:16, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Summaries Did I ever tell you how to find them/did you find them for yourself? You go to the edit menu, click the dropdown arrow, and click history. Then you click a version, and the summary should be above it. Also, long time, no talk. Genius Guy #445 (talk) 21:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:message wall Well, that's one. (Not counting me for or against) [[user:Geniusguy445|Genius "Busier than I look" Guy #445]] (talk) 03:23, February 2, 2012 (UTC)